


Long Days

by holdmyhand



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmyhand/pseuds/holdmyhand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long days take there toll, but there is still fun to be had.</p>
<p>Taken from my fanfic - Nothingcompares</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Writing notes

It was yet another meeting, it was Friday and all week had been filled with meetings after meetings followed by Green Arrow duties. Usually it would not affect neither Oliver or Felicity as they were used to long days and nights but with it being the first week back since Oliver's disappearance things were taking it's toll.  
Thankfully it was the last meeting of the week and after today Felicity could get a decent lie in, she walked through to Oliver's office with a small smirk on her lips.

"Mr Queen... Your Three Thirty has arrived!" she leant against the door frame in her short black dress which hugged her body in all the right place's, she knew what she was doing when she bought that dress. She thought of all the boring conferences she would now have to go through sitting beside Oliver, she just wanted to tease after knowing what he liked, Oliver's eyes skimmed her from head to toe raising an eyebrow as he stood, taking a moment he finally looked her in the eyes after seeing her mischievous smile "Thank You Miss Smoak... You okay with taking notes?" he asked with a tilt of his head as he took his blazer from the back of his chair before he approached her. "Of course Mr Queen.."

As usual the meeting over ran, it seemed to be going on forever, all Olivers mind was on was Felicity, the way her legs seemed to go on and on. He stole side way glances to her as he felt her brush her leg up against his and the way she sucked on the end of her pen, she was doing this for pure torture he thought to himself.

He tried to focus back on what Isabel Rochev was speaking about when suddenly he felt a small hand placed on his knee, Felicity briefly looked round to him with an obvious smirk as she squeezed, her hand slid further up his thigh adding slight pressure as she did so returning to look towards the front of the meeting room.

Olivers lips clamped together as he attempted to keep the moan escaping his lip's. Diggle who was standing in the corner looked over raising an eyebrow as he mouthed "Okay?" Oliver just nodded in reply as his grip of the folder in front of him increased, all he wanted to do was to grab Felicity and carry her through to his office and take her on the desk, if only they would hurry up. He couldn't keep his thoughts together, even more so since he felt his zipper being undone and the small hand dip into his boxers gently starting to stroke him.

Oliver shuffled in his seat slightly with his eyes fully focused on Felicity, how was she remaining so calm and cool and still writing notes!, where as he was a mess he picked up a pen from in front of him and pretended to be writing things down but it was no good.

Felicity felt a sense of pride as she felt him pulsing beneath her hand, she wanted to know how far she could take it before he broke, he was doing a pretty good job she admitted to herself as she looked across to see what he was writing doing.

A smirk formed on her brightly painted lips to see just scribbled over the pad, her hand picked up the pace stroking his faster as one of her legs hooked over his. She saw Oliver sit back and and raise his hips in time with her strokes, Felicity squeezed him applying pressure as she built up the speed, Oliver bit down firmly on his lip as he spread his legs further a little without drawing attention to himself.

He felt his orgasm coming and with one final jerk of his hips he clamped his mouth shut as he gasped placing his hand over his lips, Felicity's hand drew back doing up his zipper before looking to Oliver, Isabel placed her folder down on the table with a sigh

"Mr Queen have you been listening to anything I have said?!" Isabel shrugged her arms, his eyes flew over to Felicity's note pad and saw some notes written down, he sat up in his seat keeping Felicity's leg hooked round his "Yes and I believe this should be continued tomorrow... I have things to consider before I agree to this and I need to speak to my financial advisor.. Thank you!" He spoke before he stood up "Ms Smoak we can discuss this in my office please.." he nodded keeping his voice in check, he still wanted to let out a moan as his eyes clocked hers, as everyone left the meeting room Felicity followed him to the office.

"I thought that was very beneficial!" Felicity smirked as she closed the blinds before looking over her shoulder, Oliver was there in a heartbeat wrapping his arms around her digging his fingers into her hips "Mhmm I could do with a warning next time.." he mumbled as he placed kisses along her neck

"Where would the fun be in that...?"


	2. Sneaky hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge happens ...

Felicity had a busy morning, not only did the IT department call her back down to fix an ongoing problem that only she knew how to deal with, she had to research a well known criminal which seemed to be attacking the City's local department stores and then on top of that she had to endure a work lunch with Oliver, Isabel and Walter. Not that she minded but after the game she played in yesterday's meeting with Oliver she had to be on high alert, all though she was up for teasing. Felicity sat at her desk gathering the relevant paperwork for the meeting before looking up to see Oliver approaching "Ready Ms Smoak?" he asked with one of his charming smiles curving at his lips.

"Sure thing!" Felicity nodded back in reply, she stood up flicking her long straightened blonde hair back over her shoulder as she leant down to lift her bag, Oliver smirked watching her in her grey dress which came up several inches above her knees. 'Is she trying to Kill me' he thought to himself as she walked round lifting the files "Come on... Don't want to be late for Isabel now do we?!" she rolled her eyes playfully making her way out.

They arrived at a very well known Italian restaurant in the main city, they had all ready ordered before Felicity pulled out the files "Okay well as you can see Queens Consolidated figures have been on the increase over the last few weeks..." she began to explain, Olivers eyes never left her as she spoke with such confidence, she was a far cry from the Felicity he first met in her small office, the Felicity who would be totally zoned out in her tasks when ever he entered the room and jump as soon as she heard his voice, Felicity who would babble and speak a thousand words per minute when ever she got nervous. He missed that, now when she found herself on a ramble or when she would put her foot in it she would stop and count to three before starting again. The Felicity now had much more confidence, something he admired about her in every aspect.

Felicity's game yesterday in the meeting had him thinking about how far he could push her this time round, even though they were at more of a risk in such a public place and knowing full well how vocal Felicity could be, he would give it a go was thankful the dress she was wearing was shorter than normal as he slipped his hand to her knee just like she did his to start, Olivers other arm was on the table leaning on it as he awaited her reaction as he squeezed her knee, 'very well held together Ms Smoak' he congratulated her in his thoughts. His hand soon trailed up to the hem of her dress allowing his fingers to trace small patterns along the exposed skin under the table, Felicity stopped speaking looking down to her file as she felt the moments on her leg, she quickly smiled to Isabel and Walter before passing the file over for them to take a look before speaking once more. Felicity's eyes darted up to his noting his mischievous smirk.

She quickly lifted up her drink taking a long sip as her body temperature began to increase, her skin extra sensitive to Oliver's touch, he pushed the dress further as he resumed the conversation they were all having 'How does he do this..' she thought in her head as her death grip of her pencil increased. When Olivers hand skimmed higher covering her thigh she had to bit down hard on her lip to stifle the moan that was threatening to come from the back of her throat, Oliver shuffled closer to Felicity's seat lifting another file to pass over, a move he had in his mind so his hand could slip between her thighs and gently graze the sensitive part of her legs, his finger slipped up and moved to just where she wanted his touch, a strangled noise popped up from her throat which she quickly had to disguise with a cough "You ok Ms Smoak? Another drink?" Walter asked out of concern as he topped up her glass of water "Mhmm Thank you.. Dry throat!" she nodded, she didn't dare look at Oliver otherwise she thought she might pounce on him. Felicity's foot slipped over onto his and she pressed down out of warning looking out the corner of her eye but he still hitched his hand higher moving her legs apart. Oliver was loving this, he wondered how far she would let him go with this after all she was the one who started it.

The food was starting to come over so at least she wouldn't have to speak, worried her voice would come out lower and breathier than normal, Olivers hand still remained on her inner thigh, his thumb stroking over her sensitive skin gently, his fingers were so close now, she knew he could feel the heat coming from her, she slipped further forward in her seat urging his fingers to go where she desperately wanted them, taking this as approval his finger slid up over her folds and began to gently stoke her, her head fell forwards pretending to look at the drinks menu but as his fingers moved to under the elastic her eyes closed for a moment trying to regain composure to look to every one else, lifting her fork up she poked at the pasta salad she ordered. She wasn't bothered by the food, if she had her way she would have Oliver laid out on the table wanting to taste something else other than salad.

Oliver was feeling far more turned on that what he thought he would, he felt how hot and wet she was all for him, it was starting to make his imagination go wild, his thumb started to flick over her clit as his fingers continued the stroking through her folds before making her jump as he slipped a finger inside of her, she dropped her fork making a clatter against the plate "Sorry... Minds on other things!" she quickly dismissed leaving Walter and Isabel go back to there conversation separate to herself and Oliver "You ok?" Oliver asked calmly looking to her as if his fingers weren't doing the most amazing things to her at that moment, she simply glared at him returning back to her food, it wasn't until his finger started to move in and out of her she gripped onto her fork again. It would soon be game over and all was going through her mind now was wondering how she would be able to remain silent, she was doing a dam good job at the moment, Oliver usually teased her with how vocal she could be.

Felicity bit down on her lip as she started to grind her hips against his fingers wanting to play back, she pushed up against his hand as she sat back in her chair a silent gasp came when he slipped another finger inside then forcefully started to push into her, her legs all of a sudden felt numb and all her nerves seemed to be on edge as his thumb was pressed hard against her bundle of nerves, with one more push into her she came around his fingers with her hand darted to his wrist holding him in harshly, she looked to Oliver and leant over, it looked as though she was to whisper something in his ear, she just however bit down on his ear lobe letting out a faint moan. Once she had finished she leant back to see Walter and Isabel still engaged in conversation, she released her grip from his wrist so he could remove his hand from her underwear,they both sat up straight and Felicity finally started to tuck into her salad, her eyes looked round to his seeing the two fingers that were inside her in his mouth, her mouth fell open as he watched her as he did it "You should try try the salad dressing... Amazing!" he winked.

Once lunch and their meeting was finished Walter and Isabel went off in separate cars, Felicity and Oliver got in the back of another with Diggle driving, Felicity put up the screen between Diggle and themselves before launching herself at Oliver, she sat so she was straddling him and her lips immediately found his "At a restaurant... really? That was hard being quiet you know!" she mumbled to his lips "I'd never of guessed!" he teased tugging her lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you want to see happen next... :)


	3. Under the desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something to do with re wiring? ;) Enjoy!

'How can one person do so much damage to a computer... Poor baby I won't let him hurt you any more...' Felicity thought out loud as she was sat under Oliver's desk rewiring as it crashed out on him, literally just finishing up she heard Oliver and Isabel's footsteps coming into his office.

"Oliver this is not good enough, you can't go making decisions without me. I am meant to be your partner in this business and partners have to tell partners..." Isabel shouted out as she sat herself down. Felicity gasped tucking her knees up as she pushed herself as far back as she could go, Oliver came round and sat down, as he pulled himself to tuck under the desk Felicity poked his leg causing him to jump back slightly, Felicity gave the most innocent smile she could and a small wave.

"Earth to Oliver... Are you even listening to me? You just don't know how to communicate do you... I have to deal with your EA instead of you, speaking of EA where is she? Not scared her off or had enough of her have you?" Felicity could hear the smirk and the sarcasm in her voice, she wanted to jump out and defend herself and Oliver but how could she explain being under his desk.

Oliver shook his head looking to Isabel "Look Felicity is here to stay and I asked her to do me favor in IT... Now let's just get these numbers sorted so we can both get on with our day.

The face Felicity pulled was of pure horror, she didn't want to sit under the desk for the next half hour whilst they talked numbers,she didn't like seeing Isabel let alone listening to her, she just hated her vibe. She pouted curling up in the corner even more to allow Oliver some leg room. 10 minutes past very slowly and she could tell that the Ice Queen wouldn't be leaving soon, Oliver kept stroking her leg with his foot and Felicity thought of something that could make time fly by.

Uncurling herself from the corner her hands nudged his legs further apart which he did willingly, her fingers trailed up from his knees up his thighs slowly then back down again, she repeated the action feeling the muscles in his legs tense up, A smirk formed on her lips 'Oh now this is going to be fun...' she thought as her left hand worked it's way up his inner thigh, Oliver shifted back slightly letting his hand fall on hers holding it in place. Felicity pouted lifting his hand to her lips, she kissed his palm before taking a digit into her mouth sucking on it gently before releasing it with a soft 'pop'. Her free hand still continued to roam his leg before moving higher up to cup him partially in her hand through his trousers, she heard him gasp and Isabel speak up "Oliver... Please try and concentrate, I'm making an effort for a change.."

Oliver squeezed her hand as if to warn her but it wouldn't work that easily, she grazed the inside of his leg with her lips as she released his hand, his hand moved to her hair gently tugging, now it seemed like he was urging her on. Felicity was secretly enjoying there predicament, her proper fantasy would be to have him on the desk but that clearly wouldn't be appropriate. The closer towards the prize she got she could feel how hard he was becoming, her fingers flew towards the zipper of his trousers and the button which straining under the pressure, Oliver pulled himself further under the table in effort to cover what was going on, Felicity took him out of his trousers starting to pump against his member, as soon as she took him in her mouth Oliver snapped the pen he had in his hand as he lifted his hips up slightly, he looked to Isabel as she was talking to him about... To be honest he had no idea what about, all he could concentrate on was what Felicity's amazing mouth was doing to him. Oliver was now hot and rigid, her strokes were steady and painfully slow, 'This is torture... There is so going to be pay.. Back!'

Felicity used her thumb to swipe over the head as some pre cum leaked out, she swirled her tongue over him before taking him all in again he was hitting the back of her throat and Oliver knew it wouldn't be too long before he exploded. He was doing a job of keeping together a poker face, his jaw was locked in place as one hand was in her hair and the other placed flat on the desk. Feeling his legs start to shake she knew she was pushing a fine line, would she make him cum there and then? Why the hell not, he did it to her over dinner. Felicity took him in as deep as she could and hollowed out her cheeks as she cupped his balls, all of a sudden she felt the sudden movement of Oliver lifted her head by her hair as gently as he could. "I'm incredibly sorry Isabel I'm not feeling to well.. Can you email this over to me and I will come and see you tomorrow?!"

With a frown Isabel pushed her seat back and Felicity could all ready tell she was pissed as she heard the chair scrape against the hard flooring "Fine... 10:30 Sharp... I do have a business to run you know..." Hearing the clip clop of her heels and the ding of the elevator Felicity knew she had vacated the floor, Oliver pushed back in his seat raising an eye brow.

"Ms Smoak... Do you know how much trouble your in..." He obviously teased, she could hardly take him seriously his trousers were undone and his still very hard member was on full display. "Clearly not enough trouble..." she winked as she crwaled forward and took him in her mouth again this time she was pumping him quicker and taking him down deep, Oliver moaned freely now as his fingers ran through her hair encouraging her, his breathing came in deep shallow breathes as his hips started to buck up to her "Fl... city I'm close... God I'm ..." Felicity hollowed her cheeks out letting her tongue glide up the under side of him as she squeezed his balls gently, that was all it took to take Oliver over the edge, all he could see when he looked down was her bright lips around him, his head fell back after a moment as he came with a moan. He was now gripping the edge of the desk so his knuckles went white, after she finished milking him she took some tissues from his draw and cleaned up before she tucked him back in, she did his trousers back up. Felicity got to her feet lifting a file from his desk.

"Will that be all Mr Queen?!" She asked with a smug smirk as Diggle arrived from the elevator, she turned on her heel and walked to her desk.

'Just wait Ms Smoak... Just wait'


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next couple of chapters I am turning up a notch.... ;)

Sat back in the Lair, Felicity was just finishing up scanning through the police documents on their latest catch. Dig had gone home to take Lyla out on a date and Roy was working his shift up in Verdant. As Felicity waited for Oliver to return she started wandering around Oliver's training equipment, she checked out the weights and when she saw how big they were she quickly took a step back.

Felicity walked round the punch bag eyeing it up to see whether or not it could be attempted, she took the stance Sara had taught her before she forced a couple of punches "Owww... This is the reason why I stick to my computers!" she grumbled holding her hand with a frown, the next stop she made was the salmon ladder, a smile made an immediate appearance on her features remember the amount of times she had sat in her chair watching Oliver hoping too much that he hadn't seen her peeping. What really caught her attention was his old training bow and a pile of tennis balls, she knew never in a million years would she be able to do what Oliver did but the technique did catch her eye.

Walking to the centre of the room she took a stance pointing at one of the targets, she wasn't brave enough to actually use an arrow but pretending was fun enough, she aimed at the target before pretending to let go "You Have Failed This City!" She growled out very Green Arrow like before she heard a laugh from behind her "Ol..Oliver!" she jumped spinning round hiding the bow behind her, ok so she wasn't doing a good job but it was definitely worth giving it ago "How many times... Don't sneak up on anyone like that! You can give them a heart attack!"

Oliver stood tilting his head putting on one of his smiles that he saved just for Felicity, when he came down the steps he spotted her with the bow. She could certainly make it look like more of an attractive hobby.  
"Felicity... I've been standing there for a few minutes now, I must admit I am glad you didn't try the Salmon Ladder!" he joked placing his custom made bow down that Felicity had made.

He approached her and moved his arm round behind her to take hold of the bow she was holding "You hold it up... This way!" Oliver instructed as he turned Felicity round, he allowed Felicity to take hold as he stood himself directly behind her pulling her against him by holding her hips, he brushed her hair over her other shoulder as his lips grazed her ear "Now move your feet apart" he nudged his knee to the back of hers probing her to do as she was told.

"Oliver I'm really not sure this is a good idea..." Felicity looked over her shoulder at him nervously, Oliver just ignored her knowing that she would be more than capable, she bit down on her lip slightly looking to the target holding her breath as he bought his hand up to her elbow to hold it up. "Good posture..." he whispered as his hands held on tighter to her hips. "Now use three fingers and hold the bow up shoulder height to feel more at ease..."

'More at ease?! More at ease?!' she thought to herself 'With your body pressed up against mine isn't making me feel at ease at all it's making me... Well' She zoned out for a moment being bought back to the present moment when his hands slid up along her stomach agonisingly slow trailing soft patterns as he moved higher.  
"Then you pull back, aim at your target and ... Let go!" he whispered thankful for Felicity not having an actual Arrow prepared as he pushed the back of his hips up into hers with a groan.

Felicity gasped almost dropping the bow to the ground as she moved one hand round to hook around the back of his neck "What happened to letting go... Thought you were good at concentrating!" he teased as his lips kissed over her ear to her cheek with ghost touches, he firmly squeezed her breasts causing Felicity to rise up into his touch.

"How can I when... Your ... Your doing that!" She replied closing her eyes tugging at his hair, she wanted to turn round to face him but he wouldn't allow her, her kept his hold tight around her delicate frame. The consistent grinding of his hips into her ass was turning her on beyond belief making all her nerves stand on end.  
"I think a little something needs to be done about your behaviour, I don't think it's very common to find someone under your desk whilst trying to conduct a meeting!" he teased tugging at her ear lobe as his fingers got to work with un tucking her blouse from her skirt allowing the cool air to hit her skin, the cool air though was a complete contrast to how she was feeling. Very hot.

Felicity wouldn't dare speak knowing that her voice wouldn't sound like her, it would sound deep and almost desperate which was exactly how she was feeling right now, she pushed her ass back at him rubbing against his member wanting as much contact and friction that she could possibly find, she could tell Oliver was very pleased to see her, very please indeed "Felicity..." he growled pulling her shirt that was tucked into her skirt so it would allow him more freedom to roam at her bare skin, he pulled down the cups of her bra exposing her breasts, his calloused hands massaged them as his lips attacked her neck placing hot and quick kisses to where ever he could reach, Felicity's brightly coloured nails were now digging in to his forearms as her head fell back against his shoulder, the sensations were beyond amazing as breathy moans escaped her lips.

One of Oliver's hands focused on her breast pulling at her nipple teasingly rolling it between his fingers as the other hand slipped down her skirt, the feel of lace under his finger tips made him smirk wondering what colour she was wearing today. Oliver pulled the material aside pushing two fingers inside of her "Oliver! Please..." she moaned loudly trying to grind herself onto his fingers wanting more. Always wanting more when the male Queen was concerned, with great pleasure he added another finger beginning to thrust all three in and out of her at a tortuously slow place as his other hand was still busy teasing her breasts.

Felicity turned her head as much as she could to press her lips to his in a hungry kiss in which Oliver obliged to, there tongues met demanding dominance which of course Oliver won, it wasn't long before he felt Felicity tighten around him as he increased his pace and thrusting in as deep as he could go. His thumb was pressing down on her clit rubbing in circles, Felicity pulled away from Oliver's lips whispering quickly "Fuck Oliver ... Please! " her eyes closed feeling her legs go week, with one final thrust of his fingers and the right amount of pressure on her clit she moaned loudly holding onto him tight as marked her neck with his teeth, the continuous slow thrusts prolonged her orgasm as was literally leant up against him now, he lifted her up in one quick motion sitting himself down on his chair with her on his lap.

He had to admit she looked very hot with her skirt up round her waist and her bra half way down her body  
"You.. You are in so much trouble for that!" Felicity whispered out breathlessly as she pressed a few delicate kisses to his lips, keeping his arms round her he smirked.

"I look forward to that Ms Smoak..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas...


	5. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity being the biggest tease...

Thanks for all the lovely reviews... :)

Felicity has spent the last hour twiddling her thumbs as she sat outside Oliver's office as he was doing a conference call, all his diary's were up to date. All the paperwork had been signed and sent off for the day and there was only so many times she could ready through the gossip mags.

Her eyes drifted through the glass wall to Oliver who was rubbing his temple with one of his hands, a sign things weren't going to well and that he was on the way to zoning out completely. Knowing a way she could keep him awake she smirked placing the pen that she had been tapping for the last ten minutes down, she looked down at what she was wearing and nodded to herself as she undid one more button. She slipped her heels back on to her feet before she quietly opened the door, as soon as the door opened, Oliver's eyes met hers which a raised eyebrow.

Felicity slowly sauntered over and perched herself on the edge of his desk beside his seat, she crossed one leg over the other exposing the ivory skin of her thigh, she leant over slightly to whisper in his ear, only quiet enough for him to hear and not the others on the call "I thought you needed waking up?" her dainty fingers found his tie loosening it so she could get to the buttons on his shirt. Oliver smiled as he pulled her over to sit on his lap, he placed the call on mute before he spoke up

"Your not wrong there, you got any excuses to get me off this?" He pouted looking up to her as she started to unbutton his shirt, she smirked shaking her head as his shirt fell open "I don't but I can make it more interesting..." she teased dipping her head down to kiss along his collar bone, before she did that she un muted the call and Oliver shook his head  
"Your playing with fire..." he whispered threading his fingers through her long hair as her lips made there way up his neck, she grinded her hips down to meet his as she bit down on his now exposed shoulder. Oliver moaned as his head fell back pulling her against him more wanting as much body contact as he could get.

"Umm Mr Queen? Did that sound ok? At the meeting last week you seemed all up for the new change.." The voice at the other end of the phone spoke up causing Oliver to come back to reality that he had work to do  
"I apologise about that I was just thinking to myself... I agree to the original plans!" He mustered out as his fingers gripped tightly in her hair as she continued to grind against his hard erection, her lips were still teasing tugging at his ear lobe as his fingers trailed his abs, a part of Oliver she had admired for so long and now actually getting to touch them was amazing.

Oliver's hips bucked up against hers as her fingers found the dip at his hips causing Felicity to gasp grabbing hold of his shoulders to keep steady, she waggled her finger at him as she bit down on her lip 'That has to be one of the sexiest things I've seen' he thought to himself as she slowly started to unbutton her own shirt. His hands covered her's not being able to take any more torment not whilst he had work to deal with at that moment. Felicity moved herself back placing his hands on her thighs so she could carry on with her original task. The further down the shirt she got, the more of her skin became exposed and her bright red laced bra stood out against the paleness of her skin.

"So Mr Queen how long are you proposing this project to go on for?" Asked one of the members of the board, god had he wanted to unplug the call right there and then. Felicity slipped off his lap and propped herself up on his desk, her legs spread making her skirt ride further up, he was pleased to see she for went wearing underwear today and a smirk on his lips appeared as he moved closer. Once again she waggled her finger pressing her heel of her shoes on his chest to push him back. Felicity slid her fingers down over her chest and over the edge of her bra, she slipped down both straps pulling the cups down so her breasts were exposed in front of him.

"Mr Queen ... Can you hear ok? Is there a connection problem?" A voice pulled him from his thoughts of wanting to take his blonde EA right there "Everything is fine. The original plan was for 6 months to see if we were suceeding and then we were going to go from there for a longer contract..." During this time Felicity as started teasing herself, tugging at her now perk nipples causing a silent gasp making her lips pout. She rolled them between her fingers as she brought her eyes back to his,Oliver's pupils were now fully dialated and she knew it was taking him a great amount of control not to just snap.

Leaning further back on his desk one hand slowly teased it's way down over her toned stomach, all the working out she had been doing had started to pay off. Her fingers ran down over her hip bone and her eyes shut sharply trying to hold in a moan, she dipped one finger further down to toy over her clit, Oliver saw just in time that she was about to become vocal and he covered his mouth with hers allowing her to moan into his mouth as she applied more pressure. "Your driving me crazy... Felicity Please... Stop or let me... Let me make you cum!" he whispered quietly against her lips and she just shook his head.

Felicity could hear the conversation of the other members on the phone, luckily it was one where Oliver could just answer a few questions and not be overly vocal, she shook her head inserting one of her fingers inside of her causing her to lean into Oliver who was holding her hips tight watching her intently. Pushing another finger in she started to move her hips in time with her fingers which were thrusting in at a quick and sharp pace, just being in his office like this with Oliver turned her on but getting herself off in front of him not allowing him to get to involved was even more exciting, it meant she knew she was in for a good time tonight when she got home. Her other hand moved back up to her breasts as she pinched a nipple tugging gently.

Oliver leant over and muted the phone as she moaned moving her fingers faster and faster coming close to climaxing, his hand moved from her hip to her clit rubbing it in time with her rhythm. "Oh Fuck... Oliver!" After inserting a third finger and Oliver biting down on her neck was when she fell over the edge, she came with a shout that he quickly muffled with his lips.

"Mr Queen? Oliver?" The voices kept calling "Uh baby... That's not me!" Felicity teased as her breathing came back to normal.

"Sorry Gentlemen.. I don't know what's happening with my phone.. I will get my EA to take a look. I am very happy our agreement, send your details over and I will confer with my partner! Good bye." Once the goodbyes were said he hung up the phone before standing himself up in front of her.

"Think your funny Ms Smoak?!" Oliver smiled kissing her as he smoothed out her hair

"Oh Hilarius... But if you don't mind me! It's home time!" she winked pushing him back in his seat as she pulled her skirt down properly, "Your going to leave me? Your going to leave me hard?!" he raised an eyebrow as he caught the bottom of her shirt as she started to button it up.

"Well you seem to have a habit of turning me on through out the day so I thought a little payback wouldn't go a miss" she chuckled buttoning her shirt before jumping off his desk "I mean Salmon Ladder?! Press up's? All whilst I'm trying to work?!" He rolled his eyes doing up his own shirt "Well you best get down to the Lair...I don't want you not getting front row seats!"

Felicity giggled standing by the door "You not coming now?" she fluttered her eyelids and gave him the smile as is butter wouldn't melt.

"I um... I have some things I need to address to first. Go on ahead!" he looked down to his lap before back Felicity who walked to the lift swaying her hips.

'I swear to god, I'll win this'

More idea's please (: Starting to go blank x

KT X

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments for what you want to see next


End file.
